Driving Home
by WriterfromShadows
Summary: Percy and Annabeth talk on their way home from Boston, about what Percy called Annabeth there.


Driving Home

Percy and Annabeth sat in the car of Percy's stepfather, a blue Toyota Prius, on their way from Boston to New York City, after they tried to help Annabeth's cousin Magnus, who sadly had ended up dying some times throughout his training with Percy.  
They had been listening to music, more exactly White Stripes, but who cares, when Annabeth suddenly broke the comfortable silence.  
"It was really sweet of you to call _me_ the most powerful demigod just then.", Annabeth started looking sideways at Percy, "You just can't take a compliment, can you?"  
"Oh I can", he countered, "but really it's the truth, Wise Girl. You are the most powerful demigod because you can use that big brain of yours to adapt to every new environment. Even if your plans fail, you are able to improvise and this improvising can help you against nearly every opponent, it helped you to defeat so many, so I think it's warranted to call you the most powerful."  
"Ok, I give you that", Annabeth had to concede, "because your argument was valid. _But_ if I'm the most powerful, then you're the most dangerous demigod."  
That comment stung a little for Percy, but he tried to not show it and instead spluttered, "most dangerous, why that?"  
Annabeth, of course, noticing Percy's reaction, chose the typical know-it-all voice with exactly the right amount of playfulness in it.  
"Do I have to remind you, you erupted a volcano, can summon hurricanes, broke off the glacier tongue of the Hubbard Glacier, you can control the Rivers of the Underworld and even other liquids like poison. So yes, Percy, you are DANGER in capital letters."  
Despite her playful tone, Percy asked feebly, "Do you really think that?"  
Annabeth realising what she had said tried to save what was salvageable, make Percy understand what she really had meant and answered honestly in a serious voice.  
"Yes, I think that."  
Percy seemed to shrink into the driver's seat, but Annabeth spoke on without a break. "But I don't think it's negative. You are dangerous and you use this to save and protect your friends and family. A Nuclear Reaktor is also dangerous, even extremely so, but its purpose is to help. You are very similar: you have this dangerous potential and of course, you could explode however you promised not to use it when you realized its danger. And you could snap out of it. Your unpredictability paired with this control over your powers is the reason you, Percy, are the most dangerous demigod alive, maybe even ever."  
"So I'm the nuclear reactor in your example?", Percy asked noticeably cheered up.  
Annabeth's answer was slightly exasperated.  
"Is that the only thing you heard? But yes, Percy, you are the nuclear reactor in this example. But listen, Percy, and listen closely," she changed to a more serious tone, "because I love you and I *know* you. The promise I asked of you in Tartarus," at this single sound of word Percy gripped the steering wheel so tight his chuckles whitened, "I reconsidered what I asked of you, because if you have the chance to save somebody, even by such dangerous means, and you didn't do it, you would be plagued by guilt. So I think it's ok if you use that when there's no other way to save somebody. Call it a last reservoir. But only in the direst of situations."  
It was clear, that Annabeth meant every word she said. But still, Percy had to probe into it again.  
"Do you really mean that?"  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
"You were terrified of me.", Percy whispered his eyes unwavering on the highway.  
"I was surprised", Annabeth explained into the solemn situation, "the first time you used those powers down *there*, it was, honestly, shocking. But now, that we know you have them. And you know how to use them, I think you're good to go. Naturally only as long as you control them and it's not the powers that control you."  
Percy perked up, "I think I can manage that."  
"I know you can, Percy", Annabeth assured, "I trust you. You only have to start trusting yourself."

**AN**: Ok, I know this is like really short, but when I read about this topic in Magnus Chase 3, it gave me this idea. Because - let's face it - even if Rick doesn't want to give Percy the title of the most powerful, he sure as hell is the most dangerous.

And sorry, I nearly forgot the disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot is mine.


End file.
